The present invention relates to a chip washer for removing from wood foreign materials which could damage the machines used in the cellulose and paper industry and would lower the quality of the pulp and paper produced.
Some such materials are bark, stones, sand, glass fragments, and scrap iron.
Washers of the plane sieve type, described in, for example, Finnish Pat. No. 46,752, are commonly used for washing chips.
The disadvantages of such a washer are its great space requirement, the large amount of washing water it requires, and its expensive construction.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device in which the above drawbacks have been eliminated but which washes efficiently and dependably.